


right by your side

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Self-Harm, analogical - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan didn't know what to expect when he found Anxiety bleeding in the hallway, but it wasn't this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 22
Kudos: 237





	right by your side

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 24 - When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a brief flash-forward of your future.
> 
> i fudged it a little, making it more touch and the first time they're alone together, but yeah

"Anxiety?" Logan asks in surprise, pausing in the middle of the hallway. It's nearly midnight and the others are asleep. Logan himself planned to get another coffee from the kitchen and return to his work, but the worry stamped across Anxiety's face has stopped him in his tracks.

"Sup," Anxiety says, his voice thready. Logan's eyes widen when he sees the red-splotched towel wrapped around Anxiety's wrist.

"Are you all right?" He exclaims, rushing forward. Anxiety takes a step back, his shoulders hunched.

"Sure," he says. "What does it look like?" He gestures at his bloodied arm, the sleeve of his hoodie pushed up to reveal thin, white scars laddering his skin.

"Can I help?" Logan asks hesitantly. Anxiety swallows, vulnerability gleaming in his eyes, before he nods.

"I can't get it to stop," he confesses in a small voice. "I dunno why..."

"You might need stitches," Logan offers. "Or at the very least, butterfly strips. May I?" Anxiety nods, his whole body trembling, as Logan steps forward. The instant Logan brushes his arm, a kaleidoscope of images swirl in front of his startled eyes, freezing him in place. 

Anxiety laughing, scrunching his nose at something Logan said. Anxiety in a purple patched hoodie, shyly requesting a book and curling up in the window seat in Logan's room. Logan and Anxiety sharing the grip on a wooden spoon, stirring cookie dough and smiling at each other's words, Logan dotting the tip of Anxiety's nose with a dollop of dough, just to see him smile. What looks like an argument, full of flushed red faces and raised voices, turning into quiet tones and abashed apologies. Pulling a blanket across Anxiety's sleeping form and tucking him in, only to turn to bed a few moments later because staying up late to work doesn't hold the same appeal anymore. A thousand sweet kisses, peppered down Anxiety's cheeks and across his jaw.

He stares at Anxiety in open-mouthed shock, Anxiety reflecting the same surprise back.

"Are- did you-" Logan stammers. Anxiety smiles crookedly.

"I saw it, too, Logan," he says. "Uh. We're..." He trails off, unable to articulate the word. Logan finishes it for him.

"Soulmates," Logan says softly. The word feels right in a way he can't quite explain. "We're soulmates."

"Yeah," Anxiety says, hugging himself. "Um...can you..." He gestures at his arm and Logan flushes bright red.

"Right, of course," he says. "Sorry." He leads Anxiety to the bathroom, where the first aid kit is kept. The bright light washes out Anxiety's already pale complexion, making him look like he's about to pass out. Logan pauses, assessing him. Maybe he is.

"Sit down on the toilet seat," Logan directs, busy with the first aid kit. He doesn't know how to actually stitch a wound, but butterfly strips shouldn't be terribly hard to figure out. And the first aid kit _does_ have them, he notes with relief.

When he turns back around, Anxiety has removed the towel. Blood smears across his skin, oozing sluggishly from several jagged wounds. They don't appear to be deep, from what Logan can see.

"This might hurt," he warns. "I need to disinfect them."

"Do what you gotta do," Anxiety mumbles, holding his arm out. Logan is as gentle as he can be, but he can't avoid the quick intake of breath through clenched teeth or Anxiety's sudden pallor. Once Anxiety's arm is sufficiently bandaged, he busies himself with returning supplies to the first aid kit, unsure how to address what's just happened.

"Thanks," Anxiety says, peering up at him through his bangs. "That- you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to help you," Logan says. "Even without discovering that we are soulmates."

"Soulmates," Anxiety repeats to himself, sounding dazed.

"Soulmates," Logan confirms. "It seems unreal to me, too, Anxiety, but there's no denying what happened."

"Virgil," Anxiety mumbles. Logan tilts his head, confused.

"Pardon?" He asks.

"My name is Virgil," Anxiety- Virgil- clarifies. He fidgets with his hoodie strings. "It uh, it doesn't feel right for my soulmate to just call me Anxiety." A soft smile touches Logan's lips.

"Virgil then," he says quietly. "Thank you."

"Can I hang out in your room tonight?" Virgil blurts out, his face flushed. "I just- my room's not the greatest right now, I'm sorry-"

"Of course you can," Logan says, interrupting the self-deprecating spiral. "I'd be honored, in fact."

The smile that spreads across Virgil's face is more than enough reward for Logan, who silently blesses his sleepless night. If not for his workaholic nature, who knows when he would have discovered his soulmate.

"Shall we?" He asks, extending a hand to Virgil. Virgil studies it for a moment then takes it, letting Logan heave him to his feet.

"We shall," Virgil shyly says, and Logan leads him out of the bathroom, toward his room. The thought of the coffee he originally came out for couldn't be farther from his mind. The only thing on his mind now is Virgil.


End file.
